Athena Season 1 Episode 1
Begin the first paragraph of your page here. You can use it to introduce your topic to readers. Add any basic data you find relevant. Plot Flashback in between the events of IRIS Season 1. Korean President Jo Myeong-Ho meets with his advisors to discuss the rescue of nuclear physicist Kim Myung-kook from the hands of the Russians. They call upon Kwon Yong Gwan and his Black Agents to save him before he reaches Russia. However, an unknown terrorist group, lead by Son-hyuk and Yoon Hye-in, sabotages the mission. Fortunately, Myung-kook is able to escape. Son-hyuk captures and tortures Yong Gwan to find his whereabouts. Yong Gwan refuses. Son-hyuk receives an order to kill him if he doesn't get the information. As Hye-in and the rest of the team prepare to leave, she hears a gunshot come from the interrogation room. Flash-forward, three years later, to present day Seoul. Lee Jung-woo, an agent of the National Anti-Terrorist Service (NTS), and his partner Park Sung Chul are interrogating con man Jang Ki-suk to find out the time and location of a drop off. They are sent to an indoor amusement park. Meanwhile, the man involved in the drop off is suddenly attacked by an unknown person. While they wait, Jung-woo rescues a little boy who was trying to retrieve his balloon from a nearby tree. As he gets up off of the ground he lays eyes on a woman standing over him: the child's escort, Hye-in. He immediately falls for her. Hye-in thanks him for rescuing the child and leaves. With no action occurring Sung Chul calls off the operation. Jung-woo takes advantage of his freedom and follows Hye-in and the kids. Jung-woo and Sung Chul are soon called back to NTS where they are criticized by Vice Director Nam Dong-shik for their failure, as well as beating up Ki-suk. He informs them to be ready for disciplinary action. While resting outside the agency, Jung-woo recognizes Hye-in and realizes that she also works for NTS. He catches up to her and asks her when she gets of work. But Hye-in rejects him, saying that it is against company policy for colleagues to date. Meanwhile, across town, Yong Gwan, who is alive and well, is visited by the new presidential advisor, Choi Jin-hee, who informs him that the President is asking for him. After arriving at the Blue House, Myeong-ho asks Yong Gwan to become director of the NTS. Feeling a lack of self-confidence, Yong Gwan rejects. Jin-hee gives him a form to look over that contains information on Son-hyuk becoming the new Director of the Asian Bureau of US Intelligence and that he will be returning to Korea soon, on behalf of the US, to get possession of the new nuclear energy the is being developed. After thinking it over, Yong Gwan changes his mind and accepts the position as NTS Director. Son-hyuk returns to Korea and gets in touch with Hye-in. The two meet up at a bar where Hye-in hands him a the cell phone of the man who was attacked at the drop off point at the amusement park. She informs Son-hyuk that there is a possibility that Dr. Myung-kook may be hiding in Korea, somewhere. Son-hyuk tells her to be on standby until he figures out their next move. Kang Chul Hwan meets with Yong Gwan to fill him in on the staffing at NTS. Yong Gwan asks about Jung-woo. Jung-woo receives an overseas assignment in Italy. He is informed that he will meet his mysterious partner there. When he arrives, he finds out that his new partner is Hye-in. Cast Main Cast * Jung Woo-sung as Lee Jung-woo (First Appearance) * Soo-ae as Yoon Hye-in (First Appearance) * Cha Seung-won as Son-hyuk (First Appearance) * Yun Dong-geun as Kwon Yong Gwan (First Appearance) * Kim Yeong-ae as Choi Jin-hee (First Appearance) * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho Supporting Cast * Lee Han-wi as Park Sung Chul (First Appearance) * Choi Yong-min as Nam Dong-shik (First Appearance) * Jeong Ho-bin as Kang Chul Hwan Guest Starring * Chu Sung-hoon as Black Agent (First Appearance) * Park Cheol-min as Jang Ki-suk (First Appearance) * Jin Ku as Black Agent (Flashback Only/Dies) * Yoshihiro Akiyama as Black Agent (Flashback Only/Dies) * Ryu Dam as Amusement Park Employee * Kim Byung-man as Amusement Park Employee * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon (Flashback Only) * Myung Ji-yun as Hong Soo-jin (Flashback Only) * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho Stock Footage * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San * T.O.P as Vick